Human side dying?(ON HOLD)
by Mollito
Summary: Danny was shot with a poison that would kill his ghost side. But something goes wrong, the poison are attacking his human side instead? Are Danny Fenton dying?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanFiction so be prepared. X_x** **It can go a little fast forward, have to many sentences and probaly spelling/grammar problem...S** **o I apologize for that in advance, but probably it will get better.**

 **Then perhaps you're wondering what I'm doing here if I can't write well.**

 **My mind is just full of ideas and fantasy. And i want to write it for someone who might enjoy it.**

 **I do not own DP, and with that said enjoy.**

* * *

Danny woke up with a headache, he slowly lifted his sore body and sat on the bed.

" _Ugh_ " His headache got worse for a moment," _I guess yesterday's fight against Vlad was worse than expected_ ",he sighed and jumped off his bed, his whole body hurt. But worst was his neck. After a while standing, he went down to the kitchen.

.

In the kitchen stood Maddie and argued with Jack about a new Fenton invention. Jazz ate flakes and was reading, But her gaze went from the book to me. She looked shocked. Danny lifted one eyebrow. "heyyy jazzz" He said and looked suspiciously at his sister. Danny was on his way to his chair, but was interrupted by Jass running and dragged him out of the kitchen.

"hey! what are you doing" Danny asked and jerked himself free from her grip

" _Danny come with me now!_ " Jazz said with firm but worried voice.

" _okey okey, god_ " Danny said annoyed and followed Jazz into her room.

She closed the door after her and went decisively against Danny, who backed a step.

What's _wrong jazz you start to freak me out_ "

" _what's up with your eyes danny_!"

" _what are you talking about?_ "

Jazz turned Danny against her mirror. He took a step closer to the mirror for a closer look, his eyes widened when he saw that his right eye was blue, but his left eye was green.

" _what the FUCK?_!" Danny yelled out

" _language Danny!_ "

Danny stared at himself.

" _Is this a joke Danny? Because you can't joke around about this… Danny?...Hey Danny!_ " Jazz shock Dannys shoulder " _what!_ " Danny said and looked Jazz in her eyes annoyed. And when he did jazz saw how Danny's left eye start to glow and stops, like a dying lamp. Just then Dannys hand flew up to his head

" _Argh!_ " danny fell onto the floor and jazz sat down beside him " _danny!? Danny!? What is it_ "

" _M-my head h-hurts_ " Jazz watched danny helplessly, but soon got an idea, " _Danny Try to transform_ "

" _W-what? Why?_ " Danny said and stood up.

" _maybe it helps_ "

Jazz might be right, Danny closed his eyes and concentrated. A White circle surrounds him but, disappeared. _What?_ Danny thought. He tried again and this time the circle has gone up to his neck but disappeared. " _I can't! I don't know why, but it takes too much energy_ " Danny said out of breath and put his hands on his knees. Jazz looked at him slightly scared, but most confused at the breathless boy.

" _just try one more time Danny_ ". The tired boy nodded, once again Danny stood up and closed his eyes a circle appeared around him. It felt like all his energy were about to be drawn out of him, the circle went up to his neck again but were about to fade away. _No no not this time_. Danny concentrates so hard that he screamed and the circle went up over his head and he was now Phantom.

" _Danny, what's wrong! Maddie asked with a worry voice behind the door_ "

Jazz hurried to the door " _nothing it was just a…. a spider!_ "

" _Okey?... Im downstairs if you need anything_ " Maddie said as she walked down the stairs.

" _Phewwdw that was close_ " Jazz said and turn back around.

Danny small laughing faintly " _what if she saw m…._ " instead of finish the sentence Danny collapsed onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Danny!?_ " jazz ran to danny. _Why did he collapse, what's wrong with him._ She slapped his cheeks " _come on Danny! She got no reaction from Danny and started to panic as she slaps him a bit harder. "Wake up….Danny!_ "

" _Yes?_ " Danny answered tired. " _Thank god_ " she said,and breathed out. Jazz helps Danny up on a chair. " _Wait here_ ", Danny said nothing and just nodded.

A few minutes later Jazz came back to her room were danny sat. " _here, drink this_ ", she said and stretched out a cup with something warm in it.

Danny accepted it and started to gulp it down without a hesitation.

" _What is it?_ " Danny asked and put the empty cup on the table beside him.

" _Coffee with A lot of sugar in it_ " Jazz answered and laugh

" _Really? It's good_ "

Jazz smiled " _sooo? How do you feel?_ "

" _more alert_ " Danny said and jumped up onto his feet

" _Take it easy Danny you just woke up from a collapse_ " Jazz said and gripped Danny's arm in case he would fall.

" _I'm okay now jazz_ " Danny said and gave a thankful smile.

" _So danny do you know what happened before?_ "

Danny shook his head " _i don't know why, but it took so much energy, this have never happened to me before_ ", Danny looked at jazz with fear in his eyes.

" _we'll figure this out but Danny? I know that you just woke up, but do you think you got enough of energy to transform back_?"

" _I can try I guess_ ", Danny said and closed his eyes as he concentrated. Jazz watched Danny closely in case if something would happen. She was very nervous about Danny because she has no knowledge about halfas, but she tried so hard to look grown up and not show her fear.

It didn't take long before jazz to see that Danny started to breath faster.

" _Danny stop_ " Danny didn't listen and continued trying. " _Danny stop_ " jazz said a bit louder and shook his shoulders. Danny stopped and started to get angry.

" _Awesome i'm stuck like this_... _Anyway, i'm going to my room, i'm tired and hopefully this problem_ _will disappear"_ , Danny said, and was heading for the door.

" _Um, Danny_?"

" _What now_ ", Danny asked annoyed and looked at Jazz.

She pointed to the wall while she said, " _you take the wall_ ".

Jazz were right, what if Danny's parents that are ghost hunters saw Danny Phantom walk in their house….

" _Okay okay_ " danny said and where about to go thru the wall, but just slammed his face against it.

" _Ouch_ " Danny said and backed off and looked at Jazz.

" _No no no don't you dare tell me that your power are gone too."_

" _Well, I'm stuck as Phantom with no power."_

" _But can you fly Or go_ _invisible?_ " Jazz asked.

Danny thought about it as he lifted from the ground, but was soon after down again.

" _So you can fly, that's something!"_

" _I can but it feels like I'm carrying three people on my shoulders"._ Danny said.

" _So I guess you can't go invisible?"_

Danny shook his head.

" _Then I think you're stuck in here_ "

" _Great, I'm stuck as Phantom in my sisters room with no power….. Can this day get any better_ ", Danny sighed " _can I borrow your sofa i just want to take a nap or something"_

" _yes I guess you can, I will be right over here doing my homework"_

Danny went to jazz sofa and lay diagonally across it. He looked over at Jazz that started doing her homework. And Danny tried to remember what actually happened yesterday, he fought against Vlad Plasmius because he made fun of Jack. And Danny didn't know why the fight got so bad for that small reason anyways, after he fought Vlad he were flying home. And on his way home something hit him on the back of his neck.

 _That could be the answer why all of this is happening! Maybe vlad shot something at him!_

He need to tell Jazz.

Danny opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, the more he tried to speak the more tired he got. He need to tell Jazz! But his body didn't react. His eyes got heavier and he started to see blurry, after that everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

...

" _Danny?"_

 _Huh?_

" _Danny!?"_

 _Someone is calling, but he can't answer it….._

" _Danny, wake up!"_

" _Wake up now!"_

Danny flew up in a sitting position with widened eyes, he realized that it was hard to breath. And if Not only that.

" _Jazz, I need a bucket,"_

" _Why would you need a bu..",_ Jazz was cut off when she saw Danny put a hand on his mouth.

Jazz got dead serious and fast got her trashcan that luckily was empty and handed it to Danny that bent over it and vomited, he threw up ectoplasma. Jazz just stared at Danny in shock.

When it looked like Danny was done throwing up Jazz saw something strange on Danny's neck.

It looked like a gunshot wound. And Dannys green veins surrounding it. _Infected_.

Danny puts the trashcan aside and looked up at Jazz.

Danny's eyes started to glow strong, then he winced in pain and collapsed onto the floor.

A white circle came blinked like static electricity, but soon after vanished.

Sometimes when Danny faints after a fight he turns back to fantom automatically. It looked like his body tried to do that now, but couldn't, something stopped it. _Is it something in his neck wound that are keeping him phantom?_

Jazz started to panic. She didn't want to tell Danny, it would just cause him more stress.

what should she do, she can't tell mom because they will find out that Danny is Danny Phantom. But she can't just leave him like this.

It was just then Jazz got an idea, a crazy one. She picked up her phone and called Vlad.

Vlad is a halfa to. He should know what to do, Vlad may be evil, but sometimes he can actually help.

" _Jazz, what a surprise", Vlad said when he finally answered._

" _Vlad please help Danny"_

" _Why should i help that kid"_

" _I-I know that you and Danny are not Like best friends But please help him p-please."_

" _Jazz?... Are you crying?"_

Jazz went silent when she realized that she actually were crying.

" _where are you?_ " Vlad asked after some seconds

" _M-my room"._

" _Wait there_

 _*Vlad hung up*_

 _It didn't take long before Vlad plasmius came thru the wall and transformed back to Vlad._

 _Vlad was shocked when he saw how bad Danny looked. He was unconscious lying on his back in pain with Jazz beside him._

He sat on his knees next to Danny.

" _How did this start", V_ lad asked jazz without taking his eyes of Danny.

" _um... this morning, he had two different eye color"._

" _Tired? Headache?"_ Vlad asked like he was reading Jazz mind.

"Yes! So do you know what's wrong with him?

He did not answer and instead began to search after something on Danny.

" _what are you looking for"._ Jazz new what he was searching for, but she wanted to be sure _._

" _Something that looks like a gunshot"._

 _J_ azz tilted Dannys head slowly. Without words Vlad fast pushed his hand into Dannys neck (intangible) and pulled something out.

It looked like some kind of bullet, but it was Pointy and black. The thing that shocked Jazz the most was that it was 3 centimeters.

 _My God, it's been in his neck all this time._

" _This is not good",_ Vlad said and closely looked at the bullet.

" _What? What is it?_ "

Vlad looked at jazz and sighed.

" _This bullet is supposed to be filled with poison. But it isn't….He has already sucked it all up"._

Vlad looked back at Danny

" _But I don't understand why he is in his ghost form…?"_

" _What are you talking about, what is happening to Danny?!",_ Jazz asked with a slightly angry voice.

" _This poison is supposed to kill his Ghost DNA, He shouldn't even be able to transform to Phantom".._

 _That explains why it was so hard for Danny to transform in the first place. The poison where about to destroy his ghost side!_

" _um...I kind of told Danny before to transform, because I thought that maybe it would help…. And he kind of forced his body…"_

Vlad looked at Jazz with a look that said _-are you stupid?_

"Can it mean _?..._ Vlad didn't finish his sentence before he started to shake Danny's shoulders and slap his face.

" _Danny boy you need to wake up now"_

" _Vlad what is it?!" Jazz asked_

" _I could be wrong but…. there is a chance that the poison are killing his human DNA instead",_ Vlad said and lifted up unconscious Danny in his arms _._

" _WHAT?! And where are you taking him",_ Jazz almost shouted out, and ran in front of Vlad.

" _No time to talk, if you want to come jump on my back",_ Vlad said and crouched down.

Jazz didn't say anything and jumped on his back.


	4. Chapter 4

They flew through the city and into Vlad's house.

 _So Danny's Human side is dying? Or in worse case already dead?! It can't be true!_

 _We went down to Vlads lab, there he put Danny on a table. And then went to his_ cabinet and took some stuff and went back to Danny. Vlad gave him two shoots.

" _What did you give him?"_

" _The first shoot was a cure that will hopefully remove the poison and the second will probably heal his dead DNA….now we just have to wait for him to wake up",_ Vlad said and sat down on a chair.

Jazz took a seat on the floor beside Danny's table.

" _How do you know so much about this"._

" _Well, some weeks ago I was shot with the same thing...But the difference between Danny and me is that I took it out as fast as it went in. But i still got some poison in me and the next day i had two different eye color and a headache…. So I_ _started to study the poison and made a cure.. That I don't know if it works….yet"._

" _Who is hunting you?",_ Jazz asked and looked confused at Vlad

" _I don't know…",_ Vlad answered and looked down on the floor.

" _why are you even helping Danny?"_

 _Vlad went silent for a moment, but open his mouth to speak soon after._

" _He is the only one that has something in common with me…"_

Jazz went quiet and just looked at him in shock.

 ***later***

Danny slowly open his eyes and sat up on the metal table. His body was sore, it felt like his whole body was burning.

He looked around and tried to understand where he was. He jumped off the table quickly when he saw Vlad on a chair across the room sleeping. When he jumped down, he accidently pushed Jazz awake.

" _Danny?",_ Jazz said and rubbed her eyes.

"DANNY YOU ARE AWAKE?". Jazz jumped up and hugged Danny.

" _The danger isn't over yet Jasmine",_ Vlad said and got up.

Danny Dragged Jazz behind him and got ready in a position that Jazz recognized.

 _Ghost wail? No no no._

" _Danny stop, he is helping you"_

" _What?"_

Vlad sighed and told Danny everything.

…

" _How could I be shot in my neck without notice it? Stupid!"_

" _Well, that's is a question that we will answer later. Now we have to find out if you can transform back",_ Vlad said and approached Danny. Jazz where now standing beside Vlad and looked at Danny

Danny closed his eyes, but opened soon after. He looked down on the floor in shock and then his eyes met Jazzs. Danny Shook his head slowly.

" _There used to be a kind of light in me that i grab…...but it's gone..."_ Danny now looked at Vlad. "I-I'm dead?", Danny asked with a Shaky voice

Jazz lifted her hand to her mouth and were about to cry.

Vlad didn't say anything and just turn around and grabbed something that looked like a bracelet.

" _This is something that I invent to turn halfas back into humans…. I was going to use it against you…",_ Vlad said and stretched out his hand. " _give me your hand"._

Danny hesitated first, but gave in and put his arm in Vlads hand.

Vlad looked up at Danny.

 _So if I don't turn back when he puts this on it means that I'm really dead?_

 _Who did this to me?_

 _And why?_

Danny's thoughts were stopped when Vlad Put the bracelet on….

Nothing happened…...Nothing.

Jazz now started to cry, and hugged Danny.

Danny Hugged Jazz back. His glowing green eyes that were widened just stared at nowhere.

Danny wanted to run away, but where?

Instead he hugged jazz tighter and tears went down his cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I'm back with another chapter. I'm glad that you like my plot :D**

 **I'm still trying fix my grammar and spelling as best I can… It will get better with time, I promise!**

* * *

 ***Later in Vlads Livingroom***

Everyone sat in separate couch.

Danny hasn't said a word sense Vlad took of the bracelet.

Jazz was just sitting and stare at her phone and thinking if she should call her mom and tell her what exactly was going on…

It felt like the time had stopped. _This wasn't happening! This couldn't happen!_

 _..._

" _No this isn't right",_ Vlad said and fast took his electric gun that he had hidden under the table and pointed it at Danny.

Danny Got up and looked confused at Vlad.

"VLAD?" Jazz screamed and ran up to Vlad, but were too slow. Vlad shot Danny twice and some kind of small metal arrows got stuck on his chest. Danny had no time to remove them before Painful electrical waves streamed through him and he fell on his back onto the floor.

" _Anny_ ", Jazz rushed down to him.

" _How lid jou do lhat?_ (how did you do that)" _. Danny hearing was blurry, and he started to see blurry too._

The last thing Danny saw was Vlad looking proud down at him with his arms across each other.

Slowly everything went black.

A while after Danny started hearing some weak voices. He tried to open his eyes, but they weren't answering, neither did his body. A familiar came closer. _Jazz?_

" _Why isn't he waking up?"_

" _Give him time Jazz."_

 _Soon after that Danny saw a strong white light and he slowly could open his eyes. Danny was still lying on the floor so he guessed that he have not been unconscious for too long._

When his view became clear, he saw Jazz and Vlad staring down at him.

" _Why did you shoot me?."_

" _I thought you needed a jump start…" Vlad answered and looked down at him._

Danny grabbed the edge of the sofa for support up. But he stopped in a sitting position and looked at his hands to notice that his skin color had switched back from pale to normal.

" _Omg! Guys !",_ He said and jumped up on his feet in joy.

" _Um, Danny… you um…"_ She said and exchanged glances with Vlad.

" _What? What's wrong?"_ Danny asked, as his smile went down into a serious expression. Vlad sighed deeply, and went and picked a hand mirror, that he gave Danny. He looked at himself in the mirror, to see that he had his regular clothes and skin, but he still had green eyes and white hair.

" _I'm actually not surprised.."_ Danny said while he put down the mirror.

" _Well, I suppose that this means he's not dead? Right Vlad?" J_ azz asked.

" _I can't guarantee that. Or well, I need to run some test."_ Vlad said as he started to walk, but stopped when he noticed that Danny didn't follow.

" _I don't trust you. Why did you help me from the beginning_?"

" _That's an excellent question, that I will answer another day. Now you just have to trust me, I guess."_

 _Why didn't Vlad just say the truth?_ Jazz thought.

 _Why should I trust him? How do I know it was not him that shot me?_ Danny was lost in thought.

" _How will it be Daniel?"_

 _But if it was him, why is he helping me?_

" _Argh!"_ Danny groan in frustration. His hand flew up to his head, when he began to feel pain, crawl up from neck to his head.

He squeezed his eyes close.

" _Danny?! What's wrong?"_ Jazz shook Danny's shoulders lightly.

Danny then opens his eyes. His glowing green eyes started to fade into blue, but Danny then winced in pain and his eyes were back to green.

When the pain vanished, he was so exhausted that he fell back on the sofa.

Vlad ran to Him. Danny then noticed that Vlad had a worried expression. _Did Vlad actually care?_

A white ring appears and stays for some seconds, but vanished. His eyes started to feel heavy and they closed…..


End file.
